Mi amado secuestrador
by oOAlejandraOo
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un secuestrador muy buscado por la policia de Japon, Ikuto tiene a una nueva victima en mente "Amu Hinamori"
1. Chapter 1

Mi amado amado secuestrador

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T...

Perdon si no les gusta tanto, es mi primer fic ^^.

Prologo

Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un secuestrador muy buscado por la policia de Japon desde a os lo buscaban, pero desde meses dejaron de buscarlo por que el secuestrador no a dado signos de vida, desde meses la tranquilidad recorre por el Japon completo. Las chicas que an sido abusadas por el reciben tratamiento psicologico, ya que ellas dicen que le han gustado ser abusadas por el(N/A y quien no )Pues como veremos ahora mismo el secuestrador tiene a una nueva victima en mente "Hinamori Amu".

_Fin del prologo_

Hola!

Si tienen quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa d ganmelo

Gracias por leer este prologo, y perd n las faltas de ortograf a.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: Secuestro equivocado.

Era s bado y Amu estaba durmiendo en su cama...

Ran: Amu- chan! Amu-chan! Amu-chan! vaaamos, tu puedes!- trataba de despertar a su due a con una semi cancion.

Amu: Es sabado Ran, dejame dormir un poco mas.- Decia de mala gana, tapandoce mas con la frasada.

Miki: Amu-chan eres una floja.- decia la peli azul tratando de destaparla.

Amu: hmp... Que hora es?

Suu: son las 8:00 de la ma ana.

Amu: QUEEEEE!- gritaba mientras aventaba su reloj hacia las charas- ES TEMPRANO, DEJENME!- decia mientras se acomodaba para dormir muy enojada.

Miki, Suu, Ran, Dia: Eres muy agresiva amu-chan!- decian al unisomo con una gotita anime.

Mama: Amu, va todo bien ahi arriba?- preguntaba su madre desde abajo.

Amu: No te preocupes, solo se me cayo algo!.- respondia desde su cama.

Mama: Amu, puedes ir al mercado a comprar frutas por favor?

Amu: Si mama, ya voy!.-deica de mala gana

Amu estaba comprando las frutas, estaba viendo cuales estaban bien maduros y cuales no...

Tadase: Hola, Hinamori-san.- saludaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Amu: T-Tadase-kun, hola.-tartamudeaba.

Tadase: quieres que te acompa e a casa?

Amu: C- claro que si!, gracias

Tadase: Esta bien

Amu fue a pagar las frutas, Tadase como buen caballero que es cargo con las bolsas de Amu , fueron direccion a casa de Amu, ambos estaban nerviosos, no se decian nada ni se miraban, hasta que Tadase rompio ese silencio aterrador.

Tadase: Amu yo...

Amu: hmm, si? "Oh dios mio Tadase-kun se me va a declarar".-mientras pensaba eso se sonrrojo mucho.

Tadase: Amu...yo se que te gusto.-su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.- pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, perdoname.- dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se hecho a correr, mientras desaparecia.

Amu: Tadase-kun.- susurraba mientras en su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima.

Amu no lo podia creer, sus iluciones sus sue os su alma su corazon sus ideas todo se habian rotos, ella estaba en shock no podia moverse ni hablar tenia la mirada perdida, solo queria creer que es una pesadilla, pero una pesadilla donde jamas se podria levantar, fue tan duro escuchar esas palabras, que sus piernas temblaron y ella perdio el equilibrio y cayo arrodillada, mientras lloraba en silencio, solo queria desaparecer del mundo, que mundo?, pero si su mundo solo era Tadase, pero ahora su mundo fue destruido por aquellas palabras "pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" mientras pensaba eso lagrimas gruesas caian de sus bellos ojos ambares, no sabe cuanto estubo ahi llorando, pero lo que pudo notar es que estaba haciendose de noche, tanto e llorado? se preguntaba Amu, ella intento ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, tantas horas de estar arrodillada peridio por completo el control de su cuerpo...pero algo la alarmo...escuchaba pasos detras de ellas, y se le venia acercando, ...hasta que uno se paro detras de ella...

?: oye peque a, no es muy tarde para que estes descansando aqui?.- con una voz juguetona

Amu: s-s-si ya me estaba yendo yo.-decia muy nerviosa mientras se levanto...

?: Hmm, y si no quiero que te vayas?.- dijo abrazandola por atras

Amu: SUEL...-no termino la frase ya que el sujeto le tapo la boca...

?: Cayate si no quieres que te mate aqui mismo

El hombre que sujetaba a Amu le apunto con una pistola en la cabeza, el hombre le coloco una cinta en la boca de ella para que no gritara, tambien una benda para los ojos, luego le amarro las manos y los pies con la cinta, el hombre guardo la pistola y la alzo como bolsa de papas y se la llevo en su auto, la acosto detras del aciento del auto, luego el sujeto se puso en marcha mientras escuchaba musica...  
Amu intentaba soltarse pero era inutil tenia miedo no sabia de que era capaz ese sujeto, bueno si sabia para ser exacto tenia pensado abusar de ella mientras pensaba esto Amu se sobresalto, pero y si solo quieren dinero por mi rescate Amu se traquilizo pero y si su familia no reunia suficiente dinero para el rescate entonces la matarian no Amu entonces se sobresalto mas y empezo a llorar, cuanto estuvieron ya andando quizas unas 2 horas? no lo sabe, para su suerte o mejor dicho para su mala suerte el auto paro, el sujeto bajo del coche y luego alzo a Amo como bolsa de papas y la llevo en una habitacion y la recosto en una cama, le quito las bendas y le dejo libres las manos, luego el hombre salio de la habitacion, por supuesto llaveando la puerta...

Amu: Donde estoy?.- se preguntaba para ella misma, no sin antes sacarse la cinta de la boca.

Mientras tanto Amu se libero las piernas, ella observo la habitacion, era una habitacionlujosa, tenia todo, un ropero moderno una cama matrimonial mesita de noche una ventana una alfombra... ESPERA UNA VENTANA? ella se dirijio a la venta pero vaya... se podria decir que estaban en el 8 piso bufff...no podria saltar de tanta altura...intento abrir la puerta pero no hubo milagros, tanto intento ya le dio sue o, se acosto en la cama apago la luz y sin darse cuenta se durmio en menos de 5 segundos...

?: La encontraron?.-preguntaba un hombre de cabello color azafiro y ojos del mismo color(N/A quien mas? )

?: si se or Tsukiyomi, esta en su habitacion como me lo pidio usted.- decia el hombre atravez del telefono(N/A es que Ikuto estaba hablando por celular con ese sujeto, ademas Ikuto estaba manejando)

Ikuto: muy bien ya estoy llegando.- decia con una sonrisa burlona mientras colgaba el celular.-Exelente

Pasaron ya unos 5 minutos hasta que Ikuto abrio la puerta de su habitacion muy silenciosamente...

Ikuto: Te lo dije, no podras escapar de mi amor.-susurraba para el mismo

Luego Ikuto se acosto en la cama y abrazo a Amu por la cintura. Los rayos de sol tocaban el bello rostro de nuestra bella durniente Amu, Amu lentamente iva abriendo los ojos cuando fijo sus ojos hacia abajo vio unos brazos, UNOS BRAZOS? se soblresalto demasiado que se solto de esos brazos y se levanto de la cama, Ikuto abrio lentamente los ojos...

Amu: q-q- QUIEN ERES TU? DEJAME IR!.-mientras ella se alejo de la cama

Ikuto: No...La pregunta es quien demonios eres tu?, y que haces en mi casa?.-preguntaba enfadado

Amu: S-soy Hinamori-san, y unos de tus amigos me a secuestrado y me a traido aqui.-decia muy nerviosa

Ikuto: hmp.."Naito me las vas a pagar"

Ikuto: No eres la persona que busco, pero da igua...-no termino la frase ya que Amu le interumpio

Amu: Kyaaaa.-pego un grito de horror.- TU ERES EL SECUESTRADOR!

Ikuto: y ahora te das cuenta?.- le decia con una sonrisa burlona.- sientete afortunada de perder tu virginidad conmigo.-decia con un tono burlon

Amu: N-n-no me, no, NO ME HAGAS NADA POR FAVOR.- unas lagrimas corrian por su mejilla

Ikuto: shhh, shhh, no llores.-decia mientras se levantaba de su cama y limpiaba las lagrimas de Amu

Amu: SUELTAME.-Grito mientras empujaba a Ikuto.

Ikuto: Acaso no te gusto?.-decia con una sonrisa picara.-Todas mis victimas se dejaban hacer cualquier cosa.-decia con una cara de inosente(N/A y quien no se va a dejar ante tan sexi hombre .)

Amu: NO, NO ME GUSTAS, Y YO NO SOY ELLAS, JAMAS DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES!.-gritaba furiosa mientras corria hacia la puerta, para su suerte estaba abierta, Amu vio dos pasillos largos al salir de la habitacion rapidamente fue al pasillo de la derecha, al doblarse, hmmm, grave erros al tomar ese pasillo, ahi estaban 3 perros Doberman parados mostrandoles los dientes blancos y babeando, ella dio un paso hacia atras, uno de los perros la iva atacar...

Ikuto: No!.-Dijo con una voz firme, y todos los perros retrosedieron...

Amu se dio la vuelta a ver a Ikuto, pero este le prendio una gran bofetada a Amu(N/A QUE MALA QUE SOY)esta cayo al suelo y se acaricio la mejilla por el dolor y sobre todo por que le ardia y mucho, Ikuto la agarro del brazo muy bruscamente y la alzo de la misma forma con brusqueridad y la llevo a la habitacion de nuevo la tiro en la cama, el se puso ensima de ella, puso los brazos en los costados para que ella no cargase con todo su peso, y la empezo a quitar la blusa...

Amu: No, para... por favor!.-estaba asustada y lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, mientras ella intentaba librarse pero era inutil.

Ikuto: cayate! aqui yo soy el que manda!.-grito enfurecido mientras tiraba la blusa en no se donde.

Amu aprobecho cuando Ikuto la empezaba a besar su cuello, ella saco la navaja del bolsillo de Ikuto y se lo clavo en el hombro de Ikuto, este se separo rapidamente de ella, el se apego por la pared y resbalo lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo, mientras perdia la inconsiencia..Amu aprovecho esto, y fue corriendo hasta la puerta pero desminuyo la velozidad y se jiro a ver a Ikuto "Ahi Amu, en que estas pensando?" se reprochaba en su mente, mientras se acercaba a Ikuto "Amu, Estas loca el te intento violar" se paro frente al cuerpo de Ikuto " Y dios dijo Amad a vuestros enemigos y rezad por ellos" y se arrodillo frente a el "Amu que haces? el no es tu enemigo, el es un secuestrador, te violara y te matara" Amu acaricio la mejilla de Ikuto para que este reaccionara, pero no funciono "no puedo, voy a la Iglesia cada dia, matar es un enorme pecado, sere culpable de mi pecado" Amu desvio la mano de la mejilla de este, y acerco la mano a la navaja "Amu, Culpable de que? de defenderte? hay cosas que son evidentes y no hace falta demasiadas opiniones para darse cuenta.." muy tarde Amu ya quito la navaja de el hombro de Ikuto "Amu, ni creeas que este hombre solo por que tu le salvaste la vida te dejara ir" Amu acosto a Ikuto en su cama (N/A no me pregunten como)Luego ella intento buscar a alguien por toda la mansion pero no hubo nadie, ella nesesita una contrase a para usar los telefonos o celulares en esa casa...Se rindio y llevo a la habitacion una palangana peque a con agua y hielo y un pa o, tambien llevo Agua oxigenada, algodon y pomada, ella le limpio la herida, y le coloco la pomada alrededor de su hombro, luego coloco el pa o mojado en agua fria sobre su frente para que la fiebre disminuya(N/A el pobre tenia fiebre por el dolor)Amu fue a la cocina y busco algo para preparar para comer, ella no habia comido nada durante dos dias, despues de preparas de comer, llevo un plato de frutas frescas en la habitacion donde se encontraba Ikuto profundamente dormido, este ya estaba recobrando la conciencia, abrio los ojos y clavo la mirada en Amu, este la miro con furia, ella se asusto por esa mirada.

Ikuto: Por que no te has escapado mientras estaba inconciente?

Amu: Matar es un grave pecado

Ikuto: y ahora de llorona y agresiva me saliste cristiana.- decia con una sonrisa burlona

Amu: es facil llorar cuando alguien esta apunto de violarte, y una persona se pone agresiva para defenderse no lo crees?(N/A ella estaba parada frente a los pies de la cama)

Ikuto: Ya, pero, jamas creei ver a una cristiana asi de agresiva.- decia muy serio

Amu: olvidalo.-deica rolando los ojos. por seguro que ahora que te despertaste me ire.-mientras salia de la habitacion, ya estaba frente ala puerta de salida pero la puerta estaba progamada con una contrase a "Maldita sea" se fue de nuevo a la habitacion, Ikuto le dio una sonrisa burlona y le dijo..

Ikuto: Vaya, se ve que te gusto demasiado para no irte.

Amu: Se que me diras olvidalo, pero cual es la contrase a?

Ikuto: o-l-v-i-d-a-l-o.-decia con una sonrisa burlona. que te quedaras tendras que cuidarme como buena cristiana que eres.-decia con una mirada traviesa

Amu: puedes hacerlo solo.-Ikuto le se alo su hombro herido. una mano podras.-le decia orgullosa

Ikuto: y Dios dijo, ayuda al pr jimo malherido.-decia mientras reia entre dientes

Amu: Vaya acaso el chico malo cree en Dios?.-decia con un tono burlon

Ikuto: Yo no, pero uno de mis amigos si, y casi siempre me habla de la biblia.-decia mientras rolaba los ojos. hambre traeme algo de comer.-decia con una sonrisa burlona

Amu le se alo el plato de frutas en la mesita de luz que se encontraba alado de la cama...

Ikuto: no!, no quiero frutas, en el refrigerador ahi un guiso de pollo y una gaseosa traemelas

Amu: hmp... acaso no sabes pedir por favor?.- pregunto enfadada

Ikuto: No, no lo se, ahora ve y traeme lo que te pedi

Amu rolo los ojos y bajo de mala gana hacia la cocina, ella calento el guiso y saco la gaseosa y se la llevo en la habitacion. Amu dejo la gaseosa en la mesita de luz, luego se sento en la cama junto a Ikuto, Ikuto se acomodo para comer tranquilo...

Amu: Enserio no podras hacerlo solo?

Ikuto: Es tu culpa tu me heriste

Amu: Es la tuya por haber querido abusar de mi

Ikuto: Soy un secuestrador que esperabas?

Amu: Aver abre la boca.-mientras cargaba la cuchara de guiso, Ikuto obedecio, y hacia despues de 5 minutos termino de comer

Ikuto: quiero beber la gaseosa

Amu: Esta bien.-mientras le daba de beber, Ikuto se mancho un poco el menton con la gaseosa.-. hmp.. se lo limpio con un panuelo(N/A no me pregunten de donde lo saco)

Ikuto: Dime como te llamas?.- pregunto curioso

Amu: Vaya, crei que los secuestradores sabian los nombres de su victima.-preguntaba con una mediasonrisa

Ikuto: Es que mi amigo se equivoco de victima...hmp..

Amu: a quien tenias planeado secuestrar?

Ikuto: Eso a ti no te importa.- decia serio. dime como te llamas

Amu: Me llamo Amu...

Ikuto: Amu, te intente violar, y para tu desgracia tendras que compartir cama conmigo.- decia con un tono jugueton

Amu: eso crees tu, ire a otra habitacion. levantandose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta

Ikuto: las habitaciones estan llaveadas, ademas si intentas dormir en el living room, mis amigos que vendran a la madrugada intentaran abusar de ti...y ellos son mas bestias que yo.-decia con una sonrisa burlona

Amu: y tu que?

Ikuto: No puedo aun que quisiera, tengo el hombro herido

Amu resignada se acosto el lado izquierdo de la cama(N/A Ikuto tiene el brazo izquierdo herido se me olvido decirles)

Ikuto: buenas noches Amu.-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Amu: buenas noches.-mientras se quedaba dormida dandole la espalda a ikuto

Ikuto sonrio y la abrazo por la cintura a Amu (N/A parece que no le duele tanto el hombro eh xD)

Se que aqui no a aparecido la familia de Amu pero en el siguiente capi hablare de ellos y de sus amigos, tambien de yoru xd.

Much simas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic, espero haya sido de su total agrado.

Me regalas un review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko , Kukai, Yaya Tienen 14 a os. Ellos entrn en el 6 grado.

Ikuto tiene 17 a os, no va a la escuela.

Utau 15 a os, es cantante.

Ami tiene 4 y entra en Kindergarten.

Capitulo 2: Las charas y Ami al rescate.

Ami POV

Ami: Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori... cantando muy agusta

Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran: Ami!.- dijieron las charas al unisomo apareciendo detras de Ami.

Ami: que?.- pregunto Ami y volteo para ver a las charas.

Suu: Puedes abrirnos la puerta para salir afuera?.- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa

Ami: Para que?.- pregunto curiosa

Miki: Iremos a buscar a Amu.- dijo seria

Ami: Esperen!.- dijo ami mientras corria a su habitacion , cuando salio, tenia puesto una mochilita peque a.

Ami: Vamos!.- decia con orgullo mientras se dirigia a la puerta

Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran: Que?.- preguntaron al unisomo con caida estilo Anime

Ami: Que sucede ahora?.- pregunto inocentemente la peque a volteando a ver a las charas

Ran: Ami, es que es muy peligroso que vayas.- decia con una gotita estilo anime

Ami: Recuerden que yo soy la que abre la puerta.-dijo enfadada.- asi que yo ire tambien.-dijo con los ojos vidriosos a pnto de llorar

Miki: Esta bien.- dijo Miki con resignacion

Ami dio una gran sonrisa de felizidad y abrio la puerta y se fueron recorriendo la ciudad, mucha gente miraba con sorpresa a Ami y se preguntaban " se habra perdido?" " se habra escapado?" Ami ignoro los comentarios y sigui caminando con las charas ella taradeaba una cancion...(N/A imaginen que esta cancion es de Utau)

C mplices...c mplices oh Al rescate del amor C mplices...c mplices oh Al rescate de los dos C mplices...c mplices oh Al rescate por amor C mplices...c mplices oh Al rescate t y yo

Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran: ^^ Ami cantas muy bien!.- dijieron las charas al unisomo.

Ami: Gracias, yo sere como Utau!.- dijo sintendose orgullosa

Miki: seras una gran cantante Ami.- dijo con una sonrisa

Ami: No tienen hambre?.- pregunto Ami frenando el camino en seco

Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran: Si!.- dijieron al unisomo mientras sus tripas gru ian

Ami: aqui tienen ^^.- con una sonrisa entregandole la mitad de una manzana

Miki, Suu, Dia, Ran. Gracias Ami!.- dijieron mientras comian y seguian buscando alguna pista

Dia: ya esta oscureciendo

Ya era efectivamente de noche, las nubes taparon la luna, asi quedandose la noche mas oscura aun, en las calles ya no se encontraban personas, exepto de una peque a y unas 4 charas, el viento hacia un ruido aterrador, los perros aullaban, las charas temblaban de miedo, y que decir de la pobre Ami, estaba por gritar pero se aguanto.

Suu: Chicas, un auto desde 5 minutos nos estan siguiendo.- dijo en un susurro

Miki: no miren atras, hagan como si no lo vie... AMI!.- grito aterrada la chara azul, volteando a ver a la peque a

Suu, Ran, Dia, Miki: Que haces Ami? corre!.- gritaban al unisomo aterradas.

Ami: conoce a mi hermana?.- preguntaba inocentemente la ni a

Naito:(N/A es el mismo que secuestro a Amu) si peque a, quieres que te lleve con ella?.- pregunto el hombre abriendole la puerta tracera del auto.

Ami: Arrigato!.- agradecia Ami mientras subia al coche negro, mientras el hombre le ayudaba a ponerse el cinturon de seguridad.

Las charas entraron antes de que el hombre cierre la puerta del auto, el hombre empezo a manejar el coche y le empezaba a hacer preguntas a Ami, Ami estaba de lo mas calmada, pero las charas estaban aterradas con ese hombre, no es que era feo, era alto, tenia los ojos verdes, cabello rubio, y una cara bonita, pero igual, ese hombre era un puerco, secuestraban chicas, y ahora secuestra una CRIATURA!, las charas no pronunciaban palabra alguna, solo escuchaban la platica entre la peque a y el hombre...

Naito: Y que hacias en estas horas de la noche sola?

Ami: Buscaba a Amu-chan.- decia orgullosa

Naito: Ya veo...

Ami: Amu-chan esta bien?.- pregunto preocupada

Naito: Muy bien, te lo aseguro...

Amu POV

Amu y Ikuto seguian dormidos por supuesto este abrazado de la peli rosa,(N/A lo se perdonde es que se me olvido que ellos estaba durmiendo) estaban muy agotados, ya que Ikuto de nuevo ardia en fiebre toda la madrugada, y Amu tenia que intentar bajarle la fiebre...Amu abrio los ojos en seco ya que vio a una mujer entrar en la habitacion, esta tenia el cabello rosado y era largo alcanzaba por debajo de sus nalgas, ojos verdes, usaba un vestido rojo sin mangas le llagan por encima de las rodillas, tenia un cuerpo invidiable, flaca alta, simplemente hermosa...

?: Quien eres tu?.- pregunto con ironia.-Ah..dejame adivinarlo, eres una prostituta.- dijo con una media sonrisa

Amu: PERO QUIEN TE CREES TU?.- dijo esta soltandose del agarre de Ikuto y levantandose de la cama para quedar frente a ella...

Ikuto: Amu...-dijo Ikuto entre abriendo lentamente los ojos, luego abrio los ojos en seco al ver a..a...-Sa-Sakura.- dijo en un susurro

Sakura: Vaya amor mio, acaso te has olvidado tan rapido de mi?.- fingiendo estar trizte

Ikuto: No es lo que estas pensando.-le respondio serio.- fue un secuestro equivocado.- dijo con una media sonrisa

Sakura: entonces matala, si la dejas ir, te denunciara.- dijo lo mas tranquila que podia

Amu: y-yo...-Dijo en estado shokeado

Ikuto: jamas e matado a mis victimas.- dijo con seriedad

Sakura: entonces que haras?.- dijo con seriedad

Ikuto: sera mi sirvienta.- lo dijo con una sonrisa malevola

Amu: QUE YO QUE?.- grito Amu volteandose a ver a Ikuto

Ikuto: Lo que escu...-No pudo terminar ya que alguien lo interumpio

Ami: hermanita!.- dijo con una felizidad inexplicable saltando a los brazos de su hermana

Amu: Ami!.-decia mientras le daba besos en los cachetes.- que haces aqui?.- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, pero ella sabia que su peque a estaba en peligro...

Suu, Miki, Ran, Dia: Amu-chan!.- dijieron al unisomo para luego abrazarle los cachetes a su due a

Amu: chicas, me alegra tanto de verlas.- dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura: Vaya, vaya, a si que tendremos dos empleadas mas.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ikuto: querras decir tendre no?.- dijo en tono serio

Sakura: amor, pero e venido a vivir contigo.- dijo nerviosa

Naito: haaa! nada de eso..- Naito se dio cuenta de su indirecta, el estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la habitacion.-Perdone se or no fue mi intencion.- dijo nervioso.-con permiso.-y se retiro

Ikuto: Vete de aqui!.-dijo sacando una arma de su bolsillo.- si no quieres que te mate!.- dijo apuntandola desde la cama.

Sakura: TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO!... IDIOTA!.- dijo muy furiosa, luego se marcho.

La peque a Ami se asusto mucho al ver el arma y se aferro mas al pecho de Amu, al notar esto, Ikuto bajo el arma, y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ikuto: No te preocupes peque a si te portas bien, no te hare da o.-dijo con un tono y una sonrisa burlona

Ami: soy buena ni a!.-dijo con orgullo, luego miro a Ikuto, y de sus ojos salieron 2 estrellas, jamas Ami vio a un chico tan guapo.

Ikuto: Muy bien, eso tendremos que verlo con el tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-A si que tienes 4 charas no?

Amu: eh? si, acaso tambien tienes una?

Ikuto: si, se llama Yoru

Yoru: ahhh, que bien dormi!.- decia el gatito mientras entraba en la habitacion.

Ikuto: El es Yoru.

Amu: hola.

charas de amu: Hola Yoru, quieres jugar con nosotras?.- decian al unisomo

Yoru: claro, primero les mostrare la mansion.-decia mientras se retiraba de la habitacion con las charas de Amu.

Ami se bajo rapidamente de Amu y se sento a lado de la cama con Ikuto, ella lo miro, luego desvio su vista hacia su hombro y le pregunto...

Ami: Que te paso ahi?.-pregunto curiosa

Ikuto: Me lastime.- mintio para no decir que fue Amu, amu se sorprendio

Amu: Ami, ven aqui, no seas curiosa.- dijo con gotita estilo anime

Ami: como te llamas?

Ikuto: Me llamo Ikuto...

Ami: que edad tienes?

Ikuto: 17 y tu?

Ami: 5 a os

Ikuto: Ami que quieres ser cuando crezcas?

Ami: quiero ser como Utau!.- ante tal confesion Ikuto se sorprendio mucho

Ikuto: asi que eres admiradora de mi hermanita.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce

Amu y Amy: Hermana!.-gritaron las dos al unisomo por la sorpresa

Ikuto: Si.- dijo con una sonrisa

Ami: hire con las charas!.- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion

Ikuto se levanto de la cama y llaveo la puerta, luego guardo la llave en su bolsillo, Amu se sorprendio y le pregunto " y-ya no te duele?" y el solo le dijo no con la cabeza, y se fue acercando lentamente a Amu, esta retrocedia a cada paso que daba, hasta chocar con la pared, Ikuto la acorralo con los brazos, y le susurro en el oido "No me lastimaras mas verdad?" lo dijo en un tono muy sensual, Amu se sonrrojo violentamente...

Amu: a-apar-apartate.-estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa

Ikuto: No quiero.- le susurro al oido, mientas este le depositava besos apasionados en el cuello de Amu

Amu: Iku-to, que haces?.- estaba muy nerviosa, no podia moverse

Ikuto: acaso no es ovio?.- dijo con un tono burlon, mientras seguia besandola

Amu: yo...yo te amo.- decia mientras besaba los labios de ikuto, este se sorprendio por su declaracion, y tambien la beso en los labios.-Tadase.- Ikuto se separo rapidamente de ella...

Ikuto: no soy Tadase!.- dijo furioso

Amu: eh?.- preguntaba confundida

Perdon es que hoy no tenia inspiracion en escribir U_U

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo chara no me pertenece T_T

Gracias por sus comentarios...Me inspiran mucho U_U

Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos

_ Loca! No me aproveche de ti. _

Amu: eh?.- preguntaba confundida

Ikuto: Que pasa Amu? acaso no me amas?.- fingiendo estar trizte, y mirandole a los ojos "tonta, loca, caeras en mi trampa"

Amu: Iku...Ikuto que dices?.- preguntaba nerviosa y a la vez asutada por que no entendia por que le decia eso

Ikuto: Quien es Ikuto?.- fingiendo estar confundido.-Soy Tadase, no me recuerdas?.-

Es sierto, ante los ojos de Amu, esta su principe su mundo su ilucion su sue o su todo...Tadase, Amu sacudio la cabeza para volver en si y cerro fuertemente los ojos, despues de unos segundos volvio a abrirlos, pero que? se preguntaba Amu confundida, Tadase me habia secuestrado? pero como? se preguntaba Amu aun sin creerlo, Ikuto dio una sonrisa de triunfo, habia logrado lo que queria, ahora aprovecharia para confundirla mas, y que le da mas a el?, si el simplemente es un secuestrador y violador, el no siente compasion ni amor por sus victimas...

Amu: Tadase-kun.-susurro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- t..tu me has traido aqui?.-susurraba, pero ahora sus mejillas ardian

Ikuto: Amu-chan, yo te amo.- fingiendo un sonrojo

Amu: pe-pero si tu me dijiste.- dijo en un tono trizte, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.- que no correspondias a mis sentimientos.- dijo mirandole a los ojos

ikuto: "vaya...fue rechazada" Amu-chan estoy arrepentido por haberte rechazado, acaso ya no me amas?

Amu: yo te amo mas que nadie en el mundo!.- decia sonrojada y besandolo apasionadamente, luego se separo de el

Ikuto: si en verdad me amas demuestramelo!.- decia con una sonrisa maliciosa(N/A QUE MALO)

Amu: como quieres que lo haga?.- preguntaba sin entenderlo y algo sorprendida

Ikuto: Quiero sentirte dentro mio!.- decia con un tono suplicante "Ikuto eres un gran actor"

Amu: Ta...ta... TADASE-KUN!.- grito sorprendida y con la cara totalmente hecho un tomate.- que..que dices?.- pensaba que el estaba delirando

Ikuto: No me quieres.- fingiendo estar trizte y alejandose lentamente de ella

Amu: TAMBIEN QUIERO SENTIRETE DENTRO MIO!.- dijo para que no se alejara de ella

Ikuto comenz a besar mas intensamente kagome, empieza a besar su cuello de una manera que Amu se estremece y se asusta a la ves.  
-Amu- Tadase detente por favor-cubri ndose sus pechos con las manos pero los brazos de Ikuto no la sueltan mas bien la estrecha mas a su cuerpo.  
-Ikuto-comienza hablarle estando muy cerca de ella- no puedo-hablando en susurros- no me pidas que pare a algo que estado haciendo por mucho tiempo y que me sastiface completamente.  
-Amu-Tadase...-sorprendida por lo que dijo. " Espera! dijo por mucho tiempo lo hizo?"  
-Ikuto-estar sintiendo y tocando con mis manos tu piel desnuda tan cerca de mi me vuelve loco, podr a perder el poco control que tengo y hacerte mi mujer sin importar que quieras o no.  
-Amu-acariciando el rostro de Ikuto-solo me entregare en cuerpo y alma a la personan que en realidad ame y esa persona eres ti Tadase-hablando con mucha firmeza.

Ikuto al ver la seguridad de la chica siente algo raro " en verdad estas loca, has perdido la cabeza, despierta Amu, no soy Tadase SOY IKUTO MALDICION!" Ikuto se aparta de la muchacha y saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalon que estaba tirado, la chica lo mira confundida y le pregunta Tadase e hecho algo malo? este solo enfurecio mas, quien se cree ella para confundirme con ese tal Tadase? Bueno el tiene la culpa no? se decia el mismo, sin previo aviso Ikuto la golpeo con la pistola en la nuca y ella se desmayo en la cama, Ikuto solo sonrio y acomodo a Amu en la cama para que duerma bien, el tambien se acomodo para dormir, (N/A ya era tarde eh,T_T se que la familia de Amu no sale casa nada, Ami tenia su propio cuarto en esa mansion U_u)Ya era de dia Amu lentamente abria los ojos... PERO QUE? SU ROPA ESPARCIDA POR TODA LA HABITACION...ESPERA QUE PASO ANOCHE...AHHH MI CABEZA...NO RECUERDO NADA...o_o ESTOY ESTOY DESNUDA, pensaba ella.

-Amu- IKUTO!-dirigiendo su vista al muchacho que estaba lentamente abriendo los ojos.

-Ikuto- Escandalosa, que quieres?- mientras se arrascaba la cabeza.

-Amu- que... que me hiciste ayer?- susurraba mientras se tapaba mas aun con la frasada

-Ikuto- No lo recuerdas? tuvimos sexo- con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Amu- Te aprovechaste de mi!- mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla

-Ikuto- que...que yo que?-en tono ironico-No me hagas reir Amu-con una carcajada corta

-Amu- Te aprovechaste de mi degenerado!- golpenadole el pecho con una mano mientras con una sostenia la frasada

-Ikuto- Loca! No me aproveche de ti.- mientras agrraba la mu eca de Amu fuertemente para que no le golpeara mas- Ademas recuerda que aqui yo soy el violador, y hago con mis victimas lo que quiera- soltando a Amu- Ademas tu fuiste la que me beso primera- mientras el se agarraba el menton, luego miro a Amu- me llamaste Tadase

-Amu- no...no puede ser- en susurros

-Ikuto- si que puede!- moviendo su cabeza ironicamente

Perdon se que es corto U_u pero tengo que estudiar, ma ana tengo examenes 


	5. Adios

Shugo chara no me pertenece T_T

Gracias por sus comentarios...Me inspiran mucho U_U

Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos

Hola para los que no entendieron lo que paso en el capitulo " Loca! No me aproveche de ti.".

Ikuto se enfado mucho cuando estaban por tener relaciones sexuales, Amu le llamo Tadase a Ikuto, el se puso celoso por asi decirlo, y no queria aprovehcarse de ella y la golpeo con la pistola oara que quede inconsiente, al dia siguiente Ikuto queria confundir a Amu para que esta crea que ella tuvo sexo con Ikuto, vamos a decir que es un plan de Ikuto. Ikuto no esta enamorado de Amu! que quede claro por favor!, el no sabe aun por que la golpeo, el no sabe si fue celos o lastima...Ni yo misma lo se soy muy despistada, pero en este capi lo aclarare mas o menos vale?  
Aun no se si Amu y Ikuto se enamoraran, y eso que esta pareja me encanta, es que creo que me despiste mucho en el primer capi hasta aqui T_T...Pero ahora que se de mis errores hare los capis mas entendibles, perdonenme xd. Y algo mas, la pagina se come palabras y signos, no son mis errores.

_Adios_

Capitulo anterior...

-Ikuto- Loca! No me aproveche de ti.- mientras agrraba la mu eca de Amu fuertemente para que no le golpeara mas- Ademas recuerda que aqui yo soy el violador, y hago con mis victimas lo que quiera- soltando a Amu- Ademas tu fuiste la que me beso primera- mientras el se agarraba el menton, luego miro a Amu- me llamaste Tadase

-Amu- no...no puede ser- en susurros

-Ikuto- si que puede!- moviendo su cabeza ironicamente

-Amu- yo..." como pude hacer algo asi?, me e entregado a un violador, perdi mi virginidad con un total desconocido, no lo conozco de nada, ademas ni me gusta, siento miedo y asco hacia el, pero si le digo eso...me matara.. Pero en que pienso yo? el me habra violado, por eso no recuerdo nada.."

-Ikuto- Mande a tu hermanita y a las charas de vuelta a su casa- mientras miraba el techo

-Amu- tu... tu me has violado, jamas me entregaria a alguien como tu!- su flequillo tapaba sus ojos- te odio- sollozaba

-Ikuto- Amu, no es que me agrades- suspiraba- si no tratas de comportarte como las demas victimas- desvio su mirada hacia ella- tendre que matarte

-Amu- has dicho que fue un secuestro equivocado, para que mas me quieres?- le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ikuto- fue un secuestro equivocado, yo queria secuestrar a Sakura-cerrando los ojos- le pareces mucho, y decidi manternerte aqui-abriendo los ojos

-Amu- quiero irme a casa-susurraba- quiero ver a mi familia quiero ver a...!-se tapo la boca para no pronunciar el ultimo nombre

-Ikuto- Tadase- susurro- pero el te a rechazado, como es que aun lo quieres- en su tono de voz se escuchaba algo de triztesa

-Amu- que es lo que mas te da?-mirando el techo- tu miras en mi a Sakura-con tono de incredula-yo no soy ella- miro a Ikuto

-Ikuto- no me sirves para nada, me aburres, pero de igual forma si te dejo ir me denunciaras- con tono aburrido

-Amu- yo no...-no termino la frase

-Ikuto- no me digas que no lo haras, por que lo haras!- con un tono burlon

-Amu- hmp- rolo los ojos

-Ikuto- por que aun tu familia no a llamado a la policia?- preguntaba sorprendido

-Amu- hmmm- estaba pensando- soy una estupida!- sorprendida

_  
Amu, va todo bien ahi arriba?- preguntaba su madre desde abajo.

Amu: No te preocupes, solo se me cayo algo!.- respondia desde su cama.

Mama: Amu, puedes ir al mercado a comprar frutas por favor?

Amu: Si mama, ya voy!.-deica de mala gana "Mama y papa, perdonenme si les hare sufrir, pero hoy me declarare a Tadase-kun, yo se muy bien que el no esta enamorado de mi, pero yo de el si, una vez le delcare mi amor adelante de todos, y el me rechazo, hoy le dire de nuevo que lo amo, pero se que me dira lo mismo, que no me ama, si me lo dice y hoy no vuelvo es por que me tire de un puente...perdon mama, papa" esto estaba escribiendo Amu en una carta y lo dejo en la cama de su madre y padre

-Ikuto- ya veo, entonces los policias estan buscando tu cadaver- se hecho a reir

-Amu- oye... no es chistoso!- negando con la cabeza- Ikuto no me lleves al hospital!- llorando

-Ikuto- oye que te susede?- se sento en la cama y la miro sorprendido

-Amu-no me lleves te lo supli..- no termino de decir la frase ya que cayo desmayada en la cama

-Ikuto- Amu!- grito asustado mientras cogia su celular y llamaba a una ambulancia

Enfermera: Secretaria del hospital Alegria, esta hablando con la se orita Keiko Takanashi, en que le puedo ayudar?- hablaba rapidamente

-Ikuto- Es una emergencia, ahi una chica en...hmm- pensaba- en la calle Niimura- mintio

-Keiko-En 15 minutos estaremos ahi, bye- cortando la llamada

Ikuto llevo a Amu en la calle Niimura que quedaba hacia su casa, el no podia decir donde vivia, o los policias lo arrestarian, Ikuto espero a la ambulancia con Amu en brazos, la ambulancia llego, Ikuto fue con Amu hasta el hospital, el doctor le pidio a Ikuto que esperara en la sala de espera hacia paso una hora y media, Amu estaba internada.

-Doctor- Se or Tsukiyomi...- parandose frente a Ikuto- no se preocupe nadie lo reconocio solo yo, no le dire a nadie

-Ikuto- que le paso, por que se desmayo?- nervioso

-Doctor- mire... Amu Hinamori tiene Leucemia- suspirando

-Ikuto- he?- incredulo- acaso ya la chequeo?- con una sonrisa burlona- ella solo estuvo aqui una hora y media-

-Doctor- con tan solo 11 a os ella vino y me dijo, Doctor desde hace un a o me salia sangre casi todos los dias, ahora ya no me sale tanto, he adelgazado, no me da ganas de comer, mis ojos estan amarillos, me da mucho sue o, estoy cansada todo el tiempo, debil, no puedo respirar bien, estoy muy palida,me duelen los huesos, me han salido algunos moretones en el cuerpo de la nada, y uno de esos moretones esta en la parte superior de mi cadera, habeces me duele la cabeza muy fuerte, el vientre muy duro, soy estre ida, mis periodos menstruales me duran 8 dias o habeces me toca dos veces al mes, no le digo esto a mis padres por no preocuparlos, se que tengo Leucemia, cuando me traigan mis papas p un desconocido al hospital, digale que me deje morir en paz..- con los ojos vidriosos y sollozando

-Ikuto- esta loco?- sollozando-tiene 14 a os, no puede morirse!-estirandose los cabellos- DOCTOR HAGA ALGO!- unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

-Doctor- el cancer esta muy avanzado, 3 a os sin atencion medica, no ahi mas nada que hacer, lo mejor seria que usted entre y la vea, sigame- caminaba a la habitacion de Amu- Ya llegamos, entre, yo los dejare solos- mientras desaparecia

Amu estaba recostada en una camilla, estaba palida mas que antes, como puede ser que hace tan solo unas horas ella estaba quejandose? Estaba tan llena de vida!, y ahora esta ahi, tirada en una camilla, ella estaba leyendo algo, parecia un libro, tenia la capa rosada con un corazon en el medio ella me miro...

-Amu- te dije que no me tragieras- tenia la voz debil pero aun asi tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ikuto- y...y que querias que haga?- decia nervioso y caminando por la habitacion- querias que te dejara morir?- sollozaba y se sento en la camilla mirandola

-Amu- la muerte es algo normal- seguia con esa voz dulce y debil

-Ikuto- y...y...ya lo se- estaba muy nervioso y desvio su mirada

-Amu- No estes trizte- con una sonrisa

-Ikuto- q..que dices tonta, no estoy trizte- decia indiferente

-Amu- entonces por que llorabas?- con una media sonrisa

-Ikuto- me viste?- susurro y sorprendido

-Amu- tonto, ahi una enorme ventana o no lo viste?- se alando la ventana

-Ikuto- no puedes dejarme...ahora que me e enamorado de ti, solo en 3 dias- sollozando y mirandola

-Amu-el amor no tiene edad ni dias tampoco reglas, el amor llega cuando quiere- decia con una sonrisa

-Ikuto- me amas?- pegando su frente con la de ella

-Amu- mas de lo que tu piensas- sonriendo

-Ikuto- quieres que te siga hasta la muerte?- sonrisa burlona

-Amu- tonto..-sonriendo

-Ikuto- que crees que hare si no estas conmigo?- acercandose a sus labios- no tengo nada que perder- besandola

Se besaron por largos minutos, hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse

-Amu- puedes hacer muchas cosas

-Ikuto- Abusar de las chicas?- sonrisa burlona

-Amu- tuvimos sexo?

-Ikuto- estaba a punto, pero estabas alucinando con Tadase, me puse celoso y te deje inconsiente-

-Amu- malo

-Ikuto- lo se- con una sonrisa

-Amu- recuerda algo mi amado secuestrador-sonrisa dulce- siempre estare a tu lado, cuidandote- susurro

-Ikuto- no dejare que te vayas a ningun lado.

-Amu- ya es tarde- susurraba

-Ikuto- no lo es- mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Amu

-Amu- cuentame el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia- se acosto en las piernas de Ikuto

-Ikuto- esta bien- mientras el acariciaba el cabello de su amada y miraba hacia el techo

-Ikuto- _**Tres hijas tenia el mercader de este cuento. Felices y contentas, las tres lo acompa aron en los buenos tiempos cuando sus negocios prosperaban.**_

_**Mas, cuando su fortuna cambi , sus hijas mayores lo trataban mal, la nica que estaba siempre igual era Bella la menor.**_

_**El mercader decidi salir de viaje para intentar mejorar su situaci n. -Junto con despedirse, sus hijas mayores le hicieron entrega de dos listas con las cosas que quer an que les trajese del viaje.**_

_**Bella s lo pidi que le trajese una rosa que, como se sabe, no pesa ni ocupa lugar.**_

_**Pero al mercader le fue tan mal que, derrotado y triste volv a para su casa, cuando lo sorprendi una tormenta.**_

_**Los caminos se borraron y no pod a ver el sendero.**_

_**Luego de cabalgar varias horas, crey ver una luz y se encamino hacia all , llegando al fin a una gran mansi n**_

_**Cosa curiosa no tuvo necesidad de golpear la puerta porque la misma se abri para su paso.**_

_**Al no ver a nadie se fue por los corredores, "Se esta muy bien aqu , pero tengo mucho hambre"**_

_**y en ese momento se abri una puerta y hab a una larga mesa con los mejores manjares que pudiera imaginar.**_

_**All comenz a comer hasta quedar satisfecho y luego sinti un enorme cansancio, algo lo empujo hasta el segundo piso donde encontr un ba o caliente y buenas ropas para ponerse y una cama muy blanda donde dormir.**_

_**A la ma ana siguiente en vano busco por todos lados alguna persona para agradecerle todo lo que pudo hacer para sentirse muy bien, pero no encontr a nadie.**_

_**Estaba por irse cuando pas junto a un rosal y corto una flor para Bella.**_

_**No hab a terminado de cortarla cuando sinti un espantoso ruido como un terremoto, y una horrible criatura apareci ante l, tenia un aspecto de monstruo .**_

_**Desagradecido-le dijo la bestia-**_

_**como te atreves a robar donde tan bien se te ha atendido? No mereces vivir!**_

_**Disculpe...Se or-tartamudeo el mercader, no pensaba estar haciendo nada malo, s lo deseaba llevarle una rosa a la menor de mis hijas.**_

_**En ese caso-concluy la Bestia-, me traer s a tu hija, quien pagar por ti.**_

_**Y si no vuelves antes de diez d as te ir a buscar yo.**_

_**El mercader acept para ir y despedirse de sus hijas ya que no tenia intenci n de llevar a Bella, sino que pensaba volver el al castillo.**_

_**Cuando bella se enter de todo lo pasado a su padre decidi ir ella a entregarse a la bestia. Parti entonces a su destino. El monstruo no tenia intenciones al parecer de matarla ya que una vez all y sin dejarse ver le fue ofreciendo toda clases de comidas y lujos, y un espejo m gico en el cual se pod a ver todos lo que pasaba en la casa.**_

_**Una noche mientras Bella cenaba, sinti un fuerte estruendo, y la Bestia se mostr ante Bella por primera vez. Esta casi de desmaya, pero tratando de sobreponerse, pes : "Es horrible pero cocina bien"**_  
_**Pasado alg n tiempo Bella se dio cuenta que, a pesar de lo feo que era la Bestia le agradaba.**_  
_**Sin embargo cuando la Bestia pidi su mano, ella, a pesar de temer que se enojara le dijo que no.**_

_**D as despu s a trav s de su espejo m gico vio que su padre estaba muy enfermo, y le pidi a la bestia si pod a ausentarse por siete d as solamente, usando un anillo que este le dio, en un segundo estuvo junto a su familia.**_

_**Tan feliz se encontraba la joven en su hogar, que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba muy r pidamente, y una noche ya cuando el tiempo se hab a acabado, vio en sue os a la Bestia agonizante.**_

_**S lo entonces Bella comprendi cuanto lo amaba, y coloc ndose el anillo fue transportada de inmediato al castillo**_

_**Al llegar encontr efectivamente a la Bestia casi muerta, pero logr reanimarla lo suficiente como para que sus peludas orejas la escucharan decir: "SI...quiero casarme contigo." Dicho lo cual la Bestia se evapor , apareciendo en su lugar un pr ncipe al que un hada malvada hab a encantado y cuyo sortilegio quedar a roto, tan pronto como una mujer aceptase ser su esposa a pesar de su fealdad.**_

_**Ambos se trasladaron al palacio del Rey, que era el padre del Pr ncipe, donde fue celebrada la boda, y, durante el banquete, las dos hermanas de Bella comentaban envidiosas:**_  
_**-Tendr n muchas cosas buenas para contarle a sus hijos, pero nunca podr n decir que fue amor a primera vista.**_

_**Y colorin colorado Bella y el Pr ncipe vivieron felices por siempre...y este cuento se ha acabado. Fin.- suspiro, mientras miro a Amu-Oye Amu dime una cosa-esperaba respuestas**_

-Amu-...Fiiiiiinnnnn...-susurro debilitadamente y silenciosamente-Adiosss Ik...Iku...Ikuto...- susurro debilmente, mientras serraba sus bellos ojos, y por sus mejillas caia una lagrima

-Ikuto- nos vemos dentro de una hora Amu- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, para luego acomodar a Amu en su camilla, luego salio de la habitacion despues de 15 minutos volvio con una geringa en su mano-nos volveremos a ver mi angel- le susurro en el oido a Amu, el se acosto al alado de Amu, le abrazo por la espalda y se inyecto la geringa, lentamente sus ojos le pesaban y solo pudo sonreir- Te...amo...-mientras se quedaba dormido para siempre

**Amu y Ikuto fueron sepultados juntos en un mismo Ataud, el Ataud era una mitad color negro y la otra mitad color rosa, y en el medio del Ataud habia un corazon rojo. Las victimas que fueron violadas por Ikuto lloraron mucho e incluso algunas se suicidaron, no podian soportar que su amado secuestrador estuviera muerto. Las victimas de Ikuto iva cada dia a visitar la tumba de Amu y Ikuto, la familia Hinamori jamas pudo superar la muerte de sus peque as si e dicho peque as! La se ora Hinamori atropeyo a su peque a hija de 5 a os sin querer, al parecer la ni a estaba corriendo y no vio el auto y tropeso (N/A esta parte ya no cuento es muy fuerte) 5 a os mas tarde tuvieron gemelas y decidieron llamarlas Amu y Ami...**

**Fin**

Que historia mas aburrida la mia Buh! PERO QUE MALA SOY, COMO PUDE MATAR A IKUTO u_u


End file.
